


Tea or Coffee?

by etrinh



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrinh/pseuds/etrinh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell's never been one to disappoint, but he just can't take the bitterness of this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea or Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little idea I got while journaling by myself in a café; just a silly story to appease my Gidchell craving.

Mitchell was still running away from a fast approaching AST when suddenly a loud whistling started in the distance. Turning around to check out where the sound was coming from, Mitchell tripped on a hidden tree root and fell flat on his face. As the AST approached closer and closer, the whistle also grew louder and louder.

 _'This is how I die.'_ he thought.

Just as the AST was about to shoot him to pieces, Mitchell was jolted awake.

"Love?" Gideon asked softly.

Mitchell drowsily blinked in confusion, his eyes still adjusting to the light. It had all been a dream; the whistling was coming from Gideon in the kitchen. If there was one thing he couldn't stand about Gideon it was that he was definitely a morning person.

"Looks like you were having a nightmare." Gideon said, kissing Mitchell on the forehead.

"Nothing worse than what we usually do." Mitchell replied jokingly. As Gideon leaned away, Mitchell smelled something all too familiar in his captain's breath.

"I made coffee for you when you're ready to get up." Gideon offered, smiling.

Mitchell tried his best not to let his face fall. It was the same routine every weekend Mitchell stayed the night at Gideon's. He'd get up and Gideon would have two fresh cups of joe waiting with breakfast. The private absolutely hated coffee, but he didn't have the heart to tell Gideon because he knew how early Gideon would get up to do all this before he woke up. Also, like with everything in his life, Gideon took his coffee very seriously. You'd never catch him dead with any old basic brew. His coffee beans were shipped in from places even Mitchell'd never been to and his coffee machine had more switches and settings than most Sentinel equipment.

Hesitantly, Mitchell got out of bed, kissing Gideon before leaving towards the kitchen.

"Thanks babe!"

* * *

 

_'Okay, you can do this. It's just coffee.'_

Mitchell was trying to give himself a pep talk before the inevitable chug. Gideon noticed how tense the private was and grew concerned.

"Um, are you alright Jack?" he asked.

"What? N-Yeah, yeah I'm fine!" Mitchell replied, going for his first sip. As soon as the coffee hit his lips he was instantly filled with regret. The bitter taste grew sour on his tongue and the smell made him want to throw up. Gideon noticed his face scrunch up and inquired again.

"Too dark?" Gideon asked.

"No, no, just needs sugar is all." Mitchell replied, hastily grabbing five sugar cubes out of the bowl they were kept.

"Okay ... but that's a lot of sugar, love." Gideon warned.

Ignoring his captain, Mitchell threw in all the sugar and took a gulp that was much too big for him to handle. The cubes hadn't blended well and the bitter coffee was met with a mouthful of soggy sugar. The private barely made it to the sink before spitting it all out, coughing out the sugar stuck in his throat. Gideon made his way over to make sure Mitchell wouldn't die from choking.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, private?" Gideon interrogated, leaning against the countertop with his brow raised. He was trying his best not to laugh at the complete mess Mitchell had made of himself. Sighing in defeat, Mitchell answered.

"I ... kind of really hate coffee. Like, I really fucking hate it." he admitted sheepishly. Gideon couldn't help but release the laugh he was suppressing.

"Fuck me, why didn't you just tell me, mate?" he asked.

"Because you were doing something nice! You never do anything nice!" Mitchell replied.

"Oi, I take offence to that." Gideon stated jokingly.

"Sorry, but you know what I mean." Mitchell said.

"Here," Gideon started, reaching into a cabinet, "let's try this."

The captain pulled out a box of tea and a new mug.

"Thanks babe." Mitchell stated appreciatively.

"No problem, but if you don't like this, we're staying at your place next week."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading as always! :)


End file.
